


The Sacrifice

by Fanat1c



Category: Ghostbusters (Movies 1984-1989)
Genre: Pre Ghostbusters Afterlife (2020)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:35:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21834517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanat1c/pseuds/Fanat1c
Summary: "There hasn't been a Ghost Sighting in 30 years" What happened in 1990? What was the final time a ghost was seen? What happened that was so bad it ended the Ghostbusters?Lets Find out.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	The Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> I put together this Fic because the Idea in my head was (In my Opinion) cool enough to be out there even if the movie will definitely play out differently. Please tell me what you think and enjoy

June 7th 1990. 4, N Moore St, New York - Ghostbusters HQ

The unique sound of the Ecto 1’s siren roared loudly as the car quickly pulls into the Firehouse. Ray put the car in park, flipping off the Siren as Peter gets out drenched in various colored slimes holding four traps by the wire.

“This year has been booming!” He laughed walking over to the nearby equipment table and placing the traps and his proton pack down and turning to go up to the quarters. “Hey Egon! I’m gonna go shower do you want any of this rainbowplasm before it’s washed away.”

The frenzied scientist gestured whatever to him without looking up from his notepad. 

Peter gave a shrug and continued up the stairs. 

Confused Ray walked over to his friend asking “What’s up with you? You never miss out on a chance to take a sample after Venkman gets slimed.”

Egon looked up from his notes for a moment to say “my calculations take precedence over slime” before returning to work

Winston approached at Ray’s side and said “Okay I’ll bite, what are you calculating?”

“I am working on a way to triangulate the most recent pattern of ghost sightings into the location where they are spawning from.” Egon said

Winston was confused “Okay I didn’t get a word of that, can you explain that in a way I understand?”

“He’s looking for the hole that the ghosts are coming from” Ray explained

Egon then grabbed what looked like a modified PKE meter and began to copy his calculations and codes into it

“Once I input the last of these lines and scan the ghost in this trap then I’ll be able to tell exactly where and what type of being is summoning this batch of ghosts.” Egon said holding the device over the traps that Peter haphazardly dropped onto the equipment table. 

After about a moment to process the scan and run it through Egon’s algorithm the PKE came back with a class and location that caused the three Ghostbusters eyes to widen.

“Is that Egon’s Family house?” Winston said

“More specifically its the well where we moved the containment unit to.” responded Ray “Egon, what are your thoughts on this?”

Instead of answering Egon was stuck staring at the readings coming off of the ghost type “My God” was all he could manage to utter out.

“What’s wrong with those readings?” asked Ray

“The Last time I saw these readings... was when we battled Gozer” Egon said showing a twinge of nervousness.

“Wait… Gozer as in that Babylonian God we fought six years ago?” asked Winston

Before anyone else could answer Peter slid down the fire pole and said “Well actually Winston he was Summerian but you get the Idea.” Peter then observed the confused expressions from the others “What? There's an echo in here, I heard Gozer’s back so what’s the plan?”

Egon stepped forward and said “I say we go and nip this in the bud right now”

This shocked the others even causing Ray to try to ask “Are you sayi--”

Egon cut him off with “Yes, If Gozer can successfully breach the containment unit all of the Ghosts we ever caught will be freed.”

“I agree the chaos that would cause would be catastrophic and it would be even more bad P.R. for us” Agreed Peter “so as Leader I say we are going to take care of this now, So suit up!”

“Okay but for the record I really don’t like this” said Ray “Something bad is going to happen and then I’ll get to say I told you so!”

“Yeah yeah Ray” Winston began “we’re the Ghostbusters. Besides we’ve faced Gozer before.”

“I guess so, but I don’t have the best feeling about this.” Ray said as he entered the Ecto 1

Four Hours later - Egon’s Family Home

The Ecto 1 screeched onto the property just an ominous green glow began to emanate from the well. The wind whipping against it seemingly coming from around the well itself.

As the car approached a massive Pyramid formed in the sky above. Within the pyramid a nervous system formed, then bones, followed by muscles, finally topped with skin, hair, and the same clothes it wore six years before. Once finished Gozer dropped out of the pyramid and began to approach the well

“We’re too late!” Yelled Ray as the Ghostbusters got out of the car

“Oh come on we were too late six years ago and we still won” Peter said

Egon pulled out the PKE and began to scan the area

“Hope isn’t lost yet, Gozer may have manifested but they haven’t breached the containment unit” Egon reported

“Then let's get down there and make sure they don’t” Winston yelled

The Ghostbusters suited up with their proton packs and began to run towards Gozer. All four switched on their proton packs and fired their streams at Gozer, fencing them in.

“Hey prehistoric dame!” Peter yelled “remember us”

“Ah yes. The Ghostbusters: Peter Venkman, Winston Zeddemore, Raymond Stantz, and Egon Spengler” Gozer snarled “You prattling mortals are just in time for my victorious return!”

“Yeah but not if we have anything to say about it” said Winston

“Because we beat you before” started Ray “and we’ll beat you again”

“And this time we took into account the fact that it only takes a minor protonic reversal to stun you, we’ve minimised the risk to us,” explained Egon “Then all we need to do is trap you.”

Gozer chuckled at this 

“Hey, What's so funny Gozey?” Asked Peter

“I’ve had six years to prepare for this moment, same as you. Do you think I came alone this time” Gozer said before whistling “Boys allow me to reintroduce Zuul and Vinz Clortho”

As Gozer said that the Hellhound forms of the Keymaster and the Gatekeeper leaped out of the pyramid, landing in front of the Ghostbusters with a guttural roar.

“Incase you don’t remember what happened last time there are only two of them and four of us, the odds aren’t exactly in your favor. Boasted Winston

“Oh I know that, but they are enough to keep Dr. Venkman occupied” Gozer said “these ones are for the rest of you”

Gozer then raised their hands and several Ghosts flew from the pyramid.

“Remember, kill the Ghostbusters and your freedom is yours” Gozer boomed.

With that Zuul, Vinz Clortho, and the ghosts swarmed at the crew.

A spectacular battle began with the Ghostbusters grabbing ghosts and slamming them into each other.

Peter got thrown onto Vinz Clortho’s back, using his opportunity he pulled out a trap and slammed it down onto the key master trapping the beast inside.

Winston grabbed Zuul with a Proton beam and flung her far away.

Ray slid under a collective grouping of ghosts, dropped a trap while he was under them, and triggered it once he cleared the other side.

With most of the collective threat gone the Ghostbusters ran after Gozer. One by one they began to fire their proton streams at the god crossing them before they make contact. 

As all four streams began to cross they hooked around Gozer and began to pull them back towards the crew.

“We’ve got em!.. Egon what do we do now?” asked Peter

“We need to pull Gozer back into the gate way they came from, then the protonic reversal will shut the doorway… Permanently!” answered Egon

Gozer became panicked when they heard this and began to fight harder against the energy slowly pulling them towards the pyramid. “No… NO I WON’T GO BACK!”

The Ghostbusters continued to pull Gozer back to it’s point of entry until suddenly it began to get the upper hand.

“Guys we have a problem.” Peter worriedly yelled

“What’s going on?” asked Ray

“I don’t know, My gun is starting to fizzle out!” Peter responded

“It looks like your pack sustained damage in the fight, hopefully it won’t give out” Egon yelled to him. 

Gozer took advantage of the situation and with one last push was able to break free from their confines. “Enough!” they yelled, sending a shockwave of energy that knocked back and restrained all the Ghostbusters except Egon. “No matter what my victory is foreordained.” Gozer then walked over to Egon “and thanks to you I have won, you gathered my army all in one place for me. So thank you Dr. Egon Spengler for your help in my victory.”

Gozer then walked over to the well, leaned over and fell into the pit

“This is all my fault” Egon whispered to himself before shouting “Guys how are you doing!”

“Bad… really really bad.” Responded Ray.

“Just peachy” Peter said sarcastically

“Never mind that we need to get down there” came Winston’s voice.

“Good I needed to know you were all alive before this.” Egon said before standing up and limping towards the well, trap in hand.

“Wait.. Egon what are you doing?” asked Ray

“It’s my fault that Gozer has almost won, I put all of the ghosts in a remote area in one container, I need to end this.” said Egon

“No Egon it is not your fault. None of us could have predicted this!” Peter Yelled. After seeing that Egon wasn’t stopping he tried “As leader of the Ghostbusters I order you to stop!”

“I’m sorry guys” Egon said with a sorrowful glare “Thank you for being my friends.”

As Egon approached the well Winston tried to grab Egon’s ankle 

“Please Winston don’t make this any harder than it needs to be.” Egon told him before turning to the rest of the Ghostbusters “Guys there is something I want you to do for me once I’m gone. Head to the suburbs outside of Albany and Find Callie. Tell.” he said voice breaking “Tell my daughter that I love her, and that I wished I put her above my work.”

After saying that he turned around and looked down at Gozer. Egon opened the trap and shouted “Hey Gozer! Who Ya Gonna Call!” and jumped into the pit. 

A moment later an inhuman scream was heard for a moment. And then silence.

The Ghostbusters were finally able to get off the ground they all rushed to the well and descended as fast as they could in search of their friend. All they found was the dead body of Egon and a smoking ghost trap.

Peter was the first to see the body, he ran to Egon’s side and dropped to his knees eyes watering.

The next was Winston who came down elated. “He did it! Egon y—“ but his demeanor quickly changed when he saw the scene in front of him “Oh no”

Finally Ray made it down the ladder looking over at Egon’s body his expression turned to one of anger. “This is my fault. I knew that something was going to go wrong, I should have made you guys listen.”

Ray turned around and began to climb up to the ladder

“What are you doing?” asked Winston

“I’m leaving, its my fault Egon is dead. So I quit” responded Ray

“Wait! You can’t leave, We’re the Ghostbusters. Egon wouldn’t want this, Peter back me up on this.” Winston shot back

“No he’s right” said Peter shocking everyone “except he should be leaving because of me, I’m the leader, I should have looked at the situation and decided to prepare better.”

Peter then picked up the trap with Gozer locked inside and walked over to the containment unit.

“So I say we insert this final trap into the unit, and then end the Ghostbusters for good.”

Both Ray and Winston walked over to the unit, each placing a hand on the trap

At that moment they all said aloud “For Egon” and pushed the trap into the Unit.

And for 30 years that was the last Ghost sighting.


End file.
